I'll be Here for You
by Galaxia537
Summary: Everything seemed normal, untill in a split second, things took a turn for the worse. With Usagi's parents out of town, Mamoru takes care of her as she recovers form a serious accident.


I'll Be Here For You  
Galaxia537  
PG - 13 (there's a few words here and there, not too bad)  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me.   
  
  
  
Usagi slowly walked towards her home. This was the worst day ever! The day started off with her alarm clock failing to wake her up. When she went to take her shower, all the hot water was used up. By the time she reached school, she was 20 minutes late, and Haruna Sensei gave her detention. She totally forgot about the English test she had, and failed with a 30%. When lunch time finally came, she realized she had forgotten her lunch at home. When she returned back to class, hungry, she had to take a history test, getting a 35%. Not much better than her English test. The last bell rang, and all the students left, except for her. She had detention. She was the only one in the room. Normally there would have been at least one other person besides herself.   
  
She sighed. 'I just hope I don't run into Mamoru baka.' She turned the corner. *Wham*   
"We have to stop meeting like this Odango. It's getting rather painful." Mamoru said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Urusai Mamoru baka. I can't deal with you today." She barely spoke above a whisper. Mamoru stared at her. What could have made his Usako so depressed. She was never like this. He missed her bright smile already. He just stared after her as she walked away.   
  
Usagi trudged down the sidewalk. She was looking at the ground, and not paying any attention to her surroundings. Before she knew what happened, she was in the middle of the street, with a black Lexus just feet from her body. She looked up as a loud horn, and screeching tires were heard. She felt a tremendous amount of pain before the dark claimed her. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel. Everything was black, pitch black.  
Mamoru turned back to the Odangoed one as he saw the Lexus rapidly approaching his angel.   
  
"USAKO." He yelled while running to her side. When he reached her, she was already lying on the ground, the cold dirty ground. There was a pool of blood around her head, coming from the gash across her forehead. He felt a tear slowly slide down his face, but he didn't care. He grieved for a second before regaining his nerves. He stood from his kneeling position next to Usagi, and looked over to the driver who was standing by his car, a deathly pale in color. Mamoru ran up to him, and saw a phone in his pocket. He grabbed it, and dialed the emergency number.   
  
"Emergency Services."  
"There's been an accident. A girl....she was hit. There's blood all over the street."  
"Stay calm sir. Where is the location of the accident?"  
"The intersection of Hakusandon and Yasukunidori Ave."  
"There's an ambulance on the way. It should be there in a few minutes." Mamoru sighed with reassurance. "What's your name sir?" The emergency operator asked, trying to keep him on the line.  
  
"Chi....Chiba Mamoru." He managed.   
"Ok Mamoru, I need you to tell me, do you know how to read a pulse?"   
"Yeah."   
"Good, now I want you to carefully check and see if she has a pulse." Mamoru leaned over Usagi's still form, and felt for a pulse. 'She doesn't have a pulse! She left me! I'm all alone!' Mamoru thought as tears threatened to fall. Just then he felt it. It was weak, but it was there none the less. He sighed, relieved.  
  
"It's there, but it's very faint." Just then sirens could be heard in the background.   
"It looks like the ambulance has arrived, so I'll let you go now."  
"O.K."  
"Good bye Mamoru."  
"Good bye, and thank you."  
"No problem." The operator smiled at the other end, glad to have helped.  
The paramedics arrived, and moved the injured blond on to a stretcher before putting her inside the ambulance.   
  
"Could....could I ride with her?" Mamoru asked hopefully. The paramedic nodded, and Mamoru jumped in, and sat next to his Usako. He gently held her hand while the ambulance started towards the hospital.   
  
'Come on Usa, you can make it. You have to pull through. I won't be able to survive with out you, you're my shining star. And what about your friends and family? They'd miss you dearly.' He raised her captured hand to his lips, and kissed her knuckles.   
  
They pulled up to the hospital, and quickly carried the blond through the waiting room, and through a set of double doors. Mamoru tried to follow, but was stopped by another doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to wait in the waiting room." Mamoru gave in. He sighed, and walked over and sat in an unoccupied chair. He ran a hand through his ebony rumpled hair.   
'How could an ordinary day turn disastrous within seconds?' he asked himself. It was then he realized he still held a small bag that belonged to Usagi. He opened her bag, and began to look identification, and her home phone number. Her parents had the right to know what had happened to their daughter. He found a little phone book at the bottom of the bag. He opened the front cover.  
~ Property of Tsukino Usagi. If lost please return to 127 Karasuma street 496-2846~ He got up and went over to a pay phone in the corner. He quickly dialed the number, and listened. One ring, two, three....  
  
"Tsukino residence. Sorry we missed you, but we left to go camping. Leave a message, and we'll gladly call you when we return.....Beep." Mamoru Hung up the phone. 'She's home by herself?' He walked back to the chair he previously sat in. He stared at the clock. 4:30.   
  
Mamoru paced up and down the room. He looked up at the clock, 10 minutes till 9.00. He had been waiting for 4 and a half hours, and still heard nothing of his dear Usako. He flopped back down into his chair, and began to read a magazine. Several minutes later, he was greeted by Dr. Bijutsu.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Bijustu..."  
"Is she alright, can I see her?" Mamoru interrupted.  
"She has no permanent brain damage, but we're almost positive that she'll suffer from amnesia when she awakens. Right now she is in a coma."  
"May I see her? Please?"   
  
Dr. Bijitsu nodded. "Follow me, I'll lead you to her room." Mamoru followed the older man down a long white hall. He hated hospitals, they reminded him of the past. Of when he had lost his parents, along with his memory. He had felt scared, insecure, and unloved. He hated the idea of Usagi feeling the same way. 'I promise, I won't let her feel the way I felt!' he vowed to himself. The doctor showed him the door to Usagi's room. Mamoru turned towards the door and rested his hand on the knob. He slowly pushed the door open and walked in. There, lying on the bed was his Usako. She was very pale in color, and had a few tubes hooked up to machines at her side. There was a large bandage around her head, and others around her arms and legs. Mamoru could hardly stand to see her like that. Her once energetic, sunny form was replaced with a silent, still form. His heart almost broke in two. He quietly pulled over a chair, and sat stroking her hand with his. He whispered to her, pleading her to come back to him. He sat there the rest of the night, and fell asleep holding her hand.  
  
Mamoru was awaken by a nurse that had come to check on Usagi.   
"You look tired. You should go home, get some rest, something to eat, and come back later." Mamoru nodded. He knew they didn't need him to be in the way, and he could help Usa more if he was feeling better. He stood, grabbed his jacket, and began walking back to his apartment. Once entering, he dumped his jacket and headed to the bathroom to get a shower and to clean up. He exited the bathroom with a pair of shorts on, and crashed onto his bed. He was exhausted. He hadn't gotten much rest last night, he was too worried. He quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
He awoke late in the afternoon, due to the emptiness of his stomach. He hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, and was starved. He made something simple to eat before returning to his room to get dressed. Soon he was on his way to the hospital, to visit 'her' and to keep 'her' company, even though she was in a coma.  
  
He entered the small plain room with a vase of red roses, and set them an the night stand. He sat down in the chair, took her hand, and began stroking it lovingly. He continued this routine day and night, day after day.  
  
It had been four and a half days since she was hit by that car. Slowly, over the days, her coloring started to come back. Mamoru sat by her side, watching her face. She seemed more at ease now, like she was sleeping rather than in a coma. Dr. Bijitsu had informed him that Usagi should be waking any day now, and if their theory is true, and she had lost her memory, that he not put pressure on her to remember. That he should be their to comfort her.  
  
A small sound escaped the blond as her eyes fluttered open. Mamoru watched and waited for her to fully awaken. He hoped beyond hope that she hadn't lost her memory. Their eyes locked, and a faint blush spread over Usagi.  
  
'Who is this guy. He's so dreamy, and he's holding my hand! Maybe he's my boyfriend or something. Did I even have a boyfriend? Maybe he's my brother.' The doctor had told her when she woke up the first time that she had lost her memory, and that her name was Tsukino Usagi.   
  
"Usagi..." Mamoru began. "I know you lost your memory, the doctors told me." Usagi's gaze lowered to look at the plain white sheets on the bed. Mamoru reached his hand out, and lifted her chin so that she was once again looking into his deep ocean colored eyes. Mamoru smiled. "Chiba Mamoru at your service." With that he leaned over, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
'Well now I know he's not my brother.' Just then the doctor, followed by two nurses came into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to leave. We are going to perform a few tests to make sure she's alright, and if everything is in order, she will be able to go home tomorrow afternoon." Mamoru nodded. He bent over and kisses Usagi's hand.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Usa." He waved, and walked out the door. On his walk back to his apartment, Mamoru decided that she would stay at his place until her parents came home. He had a guest room, and he lived by himself, so everything would be fine.   
  
That evening he tidied the whole apartment, cleaned the spare room, and added a vase of red roses for decoration. He restocked his refrigerator so that his Usa could have anything she wanted. Exhausted, he went to bed, happy his Usagi would be with him soon.   
  
They walked towards Mamoru's car. Usagi was leaning against him for support. She was lead to a black convertible with leather seats. Mamoru carefully helped the girl into the passenger seat before going around and getting in the driver's seat. They drove in silence until Usagi spoke.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
"I'm taking you back to my apartment. Your parents are away, and I didn't want you staying by yourself." She nodded in reply.   
Arriving at the apartment, Mamoru showed Usagi to her room.  
  
"I'm going to call your school to let them know you wont be attending for a while, and see if I can pick up the missed work for you."  
"Alright, I'd hate too get to far behind." Mamoru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.   
  
Mamoru dialed the school's number. It rang twice before the secretary picked up.  
"Moshi moshi."  
"Hi this is Tsukino, Usagi's father. She had a little accident, and won't be coming to school for several days."  
"Ok."  
"I was also hoping to be able to get her make up work, and work her class will be doing the next several days."  
"I'll have that all arranged for you Tsukino san. It will be waiting in the office within the hour."  
"Thank you. I'm a little busy right now, but I'll send a young man down to get it."  
"Alright. It will be waiting."   
"Bye."  
"Good bye sir."  
  
Mamoru hated lying, but he didn't want people suspicious, and he didn't want to harm his Usa's reputation. He walked down the hall, and looked into the room Usagi was staying in. She was sitting on the side of the bed, dangling her feet.  
  
"I'm making some hot chocolate, would you like some?" She looked up and smiled. Slowly she got up and followed him into the kitchen. She sat at a high stool at the counter, watching him make two cups of hot cocoa. Mamoru handed her a cup, then sat down in the stool next to her.  
  
"How are you doing Usagi chan? Are you holding up?"  
"I'm alright I guess, I just feel...." She paused.  
"It's alright, you can tell me."  
"I just feel scared. I don't know the things I should, the things I'd like to know. I don't know who my parents are. I don't know who my friends are, or even if I have any friends." Tears began to slide down her cheeks. Mamoru leaned over and pulled her into a hug. He whispered into her ear.  
  
"It's alright Usagi, Your memory will come back soon, and if you want I'll take you down to the arcade tomorrow afternoon so you can see all your friends. You also have me, I'll always be here for you." She looked up into his eyes.  
  
'I could get lost in his eyes forever.' She thought. "Do you really mean it, Mamoru?"  
  
"Of course. You look exhausted. Why don't you go take a nap while I run down to get your school work?" She stood and turned towards her bedroom, but before walking away, she turned and gently kissed Mamoru on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, for everything you've done." she whispered into his ear before walking down the hall to go take a much needed nap.  
  
Mamoru stared after her. His cheek still tingled from her kiss, and the way she whispered into his ear gave him goosebumps. He got up, and headed towards her school.  
  
Mamoru sat at his kitchen counter, eating a bowl of noodle soup. It was 8 o'clock, and the stars were just starting to come out. Just then Usagi walked in, wearing one of Mamoru's T-shirts. It was a large navy shirt that hung down to her knees.  
  
"Good evening sleepy head, would you like some noodle soup?"  
  
Usagi smiled as she sat down at the other counter seat. Mamoru got up, and carefully poured her a bowl of soup. He handed it to her, then sat back down in his seat. He watched her eat her soup with a small smile upon his face.  
  
After their evening meal, they went to the living room to study. Usagi sat with her math book open in front of her.  
  
"Oh! I give up! This math is too hard!"  
"Don't give up Usagi-chan. As I recall, you used to be pretty good at math."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh, maybe you just need to refresh your memory." 'Please let this work.'  
"Yeah! That's all, I just need to refresh my memory." She thought for a moment. "Um... Mamoru?" He looked up at her. "Could you help me?"  
"Anything for you Usa."  
  
Mamoru spent the next hour catching Usagi up in math and "refreshing her memory" before they decided it was time for a break.  
  
Mamoru walked into the kitchen with Usagi following.  
"Would you like some ice cream?"  
"Sure, that sounds good." Disappointment crossed his face, although unnoticed by Usagi. 'Please remember soon Usa!' "How about I fix the usual?"  
"The usual?"  
"Don't worry, you'll like it." She smiled as he began fixing her treat. He fixed two double fudge sundaes, one for her, and one for himself. He set the bowl in front Usagi, and watched her face light up. She picked up the spoon and began eating.   
  
"Sugoi!" She said in between mouthfuls. Mamoru just chuckled as he began to eat his sundae. They chatted while they finished their treats, and before they knew it, it was time for them to go to bed.  
  
  
Monday afternoon was spent studying and doing homework. Mamoru read his physics book, while Usagi got caught up on her history. Mamoru looked up from his work to observe the girl next to him. She sat leaning against the couch, book across her lap.   
  
'She knows what she's doing. She's not really as dumb as people think she is. If only she uses a positive attitude.' He thought to himself.  
  
Usagi sat reading about ancient times, when she felt Mamoru's gaze upon her. She lifted her eyes and blushed when their eyes clashed. She quickly looked back down at her text book.   
  
'I wonder how long he's been looking at me? I still haven't figured out what our relationship is.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Mamoru.  
  
"It's 3 o'clock, why don't we go down to the arcade to see your friends?" Usagi nodded, now becoming a bit nervous about meeting her friends.   
  
  
Together they walked down the sidewalk. Mamoru had his hand on Usagi's back to gently guide her. After a short walk, they reached the arcade. Usagi stopped outside the door.  
"You ok Usagi chan?"  
"I'm scared Mamoru."  
"Don't be scared Usa, they're your friends." Usagi took a deep breath, and together they walked into the arcade. Mamoru saw the group of four girls, and lead Usagi over to them.   
  
Minako looked up and saw them. A smile appeared on her face as she jumped up, and hugged the shocked Usagi.  
  
"Where have you been Usagi chan! We were worried about you!" Usagi looked to Mamoru for help. The other girls had also gathered around her. Mamoru stepped in. "Why don't you go play a few games." He said quietly while handing her several coins.  
  
"We need to talk," Mamoru said, gaining the attention of the girls. "It's about Usagi." The girls looked at Mamoru.   
"She doesn't remember anything!" Gasped Minako.  
"Is she alright? She doesn't have any other serious injuries does she?" asked a worried Rei. Sure, Usagi and Rei fought a lot, but it wasn't because they disliked each other, in fact it was totally opposite. Rei thought of Usagi as a sister.   
  
"I'd like to get my hands on the bastard that hurt her!" Makoto said while pounding her fist in her hand.  
  
"How are her parents reacting to all of this?" asked Ami.  
"Actually her parents are away on some sort of vacation."  
"Then where is she staying?" Ami asked again, getting a little worried.  
"She's been staying at my apartment. Don't worry, I've been taking good care of her."  
"You better not have hurt her in any way!" Rei said a bit angrily.  
"I could never really hurt Usagi chan." Mamoru said quietly.  
"You have feelings for her don't you, Mamoru?" Minako asked gently. Mamoru gently nodded his head as he looked at the ground. Minako looked back to the rest of the girls. "We can trust him. I know he'll take good care of Usagi chan."  
  
Just then Usagi walked over and stood by Mamoru. She gently took his arm for comfort. Mamoru smiled down at her. Rei stood in front of her. She was the first to break the silence.   
  
"We'll help you get your memory back Usagi chan." Rei the enveloped her in a comforting hug. Usagi gave a small smile, and slowly hugged her back.   
"I know," Makoto spoke up. "Why don't we all go shopping!"  
"Yeah that would be great. What about it Usagi chan?" Usagi smiled and gave a small nod.   
"You're coming too, right Mamoru?" Usagi asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. Mamoru gave a small chuckle.  
"Anything for you Usa." The whole group headed out the door, and began their walk to the mall.   
  
From shop to shop they went, laughing and joking all the way. Throughout the excursion, Usagi held onto Mamoru's arm. She was rapidly growing found of him.  
  
Usagi sat on her bed, the covers pulled up to her waist. She yawned. It had been an exhausting day. Mamoru walked into the room.   
"Did you have fun today, Usagi chan?" She nodded and smiled. Mamoru pulled the covers to her shoulders. "Sleep well Usa."  
  
She closed her eyes, and quietly mumbled, "Night Mamo chan." He smiled at her nickname for him. Leaning over, he gently kissed her forehead before exiting the room.   
  
Tuesday morning came and went. Mamoru had gotten up early to go to class. When he came back, to his surprise, Usagi was still sleeping! A mischievous smile appeared upon his face. He began to tickle the sleeping angel. Laughter soon filled the room.  
"Mamo...Mamo chan, stop!"  
"Not until you're fully awake!"  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!"   
"Now that you're awake, why don't you get dressed, and then we can have some lunch."  
"Lunch? What about breakfast?"  
He laughed. "You slept through breakfast Usa."  
She pouted. He chuckled, and left the room to give her some privacy.   
  
"I'm tired of studying. Why do I have to learn about history? It's all about dead people! Who cares about them? They're dead!"  
  
Mamoru smiled at her as he moved closer to help her out. Their shoulders slightly touched as Mamoru began to tell her about early Japan. Mamoru looked up from Usagi's text book, and their eyes locked. Slowly they began to move towards one another.   
'Oh my, he's going to kiss me!'  
'I'm going to kiss her!'  
  
They met in a soft yet sweet kiss. Mamoru unconsciously pulled Usagi onto his lap, bringing her closer. Usagi tangled her fingers in the dark locks at the base of his neck. Mamoru ran his tongue over her lips, coaxing her to allow him access to her mouth. Usagi hesitantly allowed him entrance. The kiss soon broke off, due to lack of oxygen. Usagi sat on Mamoru's lap, his arms around her waist. His cheeks held a slight blush.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi chan I...."  
"Don't be sorry Mamo chan, I liked it." She blushed a deeper shade as she let her gaze fall to the floor.   
  
Mamoru gently lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "Me to." Her eyes widened at his comment. He brushed a stray golden lock from her face before lowering for another kiss. They sat in each others arms for a while, until Mamoru broke the silence.  
  
"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"  
Usagi looked up at him. "What?"  
"Anywhere you want to go."  
"But Mamo..."  
"Come on Usa, it will be fun."  
"Alright, but I don't know of anywhere to eat."  
"Well I do, lets go." Mamoru jumped up, and pulled Usagi to her feet. Grabbing his keys they headed out the door.  
  
Mamoru pulled up in front of a small café, Moonlight Café. After helping her out of the car, they walked in, and got their seats.  
  
"What would you like to eat?"  
"I don't know, it all looks so good!" Mamoru chuckled. After several more minutes, they decided what they wanted and ordered.  
"Mamo chan, that was great!"  
"I'm glad you liked it Usa." The smiling couple walked hand in hand back to Mamoru's car. The ride back to Mamoru's apartment was silent. Usagi looked out the window at the sites that passed her by.   
'I hope I remember soon.'   
  
Usagi sat in her bed, waiting for Mamoru to came and tuck her in. She wasn't disappointed, Mamoru walked in wearing his pjs, ready for bed.   
  
"I hope you had a good day, Usa."  
  
She smiled up at him. "It was great, thanks Mamo chan." He leaned over to give her a kiss good night, just as she knew he would. At the last moment, she turned so that her lips met his in a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Mamoru broke the kiss, and tried to pull away.  
"Come on Usa chan, its late and I have classes in the mourning."  
"Stay with me tonight? Please?"  
"Usa, you know I can't."  
"Please! Just hold me?" She looked up at him sadly.  
"Alright Usa, anything for you." She moved over, and Mamoru climbed into her bed. They cuddled next to each other, and before they knew it were both fast asleep.   
  
Mamoru awoke early the next mourning. He tried to move, but couldn't. Opening his eyes, he saw his Usako laying next to him.   
  
'So it wasn't just a dream.' He smiled. Remembering that it was Wednesday, he got up for school. Before he left the room, he wrote a note for Usagi, and kissed her good - bye. That smile remained on his face the whole day, and was still there bye the time he got home.   
  
"Usagi chan, I'm home!" There was no reply. He hung up his coat and walked through his apartment. "Usa? Where are you?" When he walked into the living room, he saw her sitting on the couch. She was starring straight ahead with a blank expression on her face. He walked up to her and kneeled by her side.  
  
"What's the matter? Usako?"  
"Ami..... Ami called today." There was a long pause.  
'Why would she be upset about a call from Ami?'   
"My parents, she said that my parents have returned home."  
'No! Why now? I can't lose her now!' "Well that's great Usagi!" He said with fake cheerfulness.   
  
"I... I'm scared Mamo chan!" She threw herself into his arms, and began to cry into his chest.   
"Shh, don't worry Usa, there's nothing to be afraid of. They're your family! They'll take good care of you, and you'll get to go home. You'll get to sleep in your own bed in your own room."  
"But I don't want to go home! This is my home! You've been my family, and now I have to go live with some people who are strangers to me!"  
"They're not strangers, they're your family! They'll take good care of you! And you can always come and visit me, anytime you want."  
  
"Really, you mean it?" Mamoru nodded his head. Usagi dried her tears, and together they walked into her room to pack all her belongings. There weren't very many, and soon Usagi was sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of hot cocoa while Mamoru called her parents.  
  
"They'll be here in about 5 minutes Usa. They were very worried about you." Silent tears began to fall down her cheek. "Don't cry Usa!"   
"I'm going to miss waking up to you."   
  
Mamoru sat at the counter of the Crown arcade drinking a cup of coffee. Seeing the depressed expression oh his best friend's face, Motoki walked over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Hey buddy, what's wrong with you?"  
"She's been gone for two days now. Two days without my angel." Motoki knew what had happened, Mamoru had filled him in on the whole thing.   
  
"Why don't you go to her house and see if she's alright?"  
"I tried to, yesterday, but her dad opened the door. He glared at me, told me she was busy and that I should leave. I don't think he likes me very much."  
  
Motoki chuckled a bit. "Of course he doesn't like you, to him you've stolen his little girl away. Give it time."  
"Sure." Motoki went back to wiping the counters, and Mamoru went back to starring into his black coffee.   
  
Several minutes later, the bells rang, indicating that somebody ha just entered the arcade. Mamoru didn't even bother to look up and see who it was.  
  
"Hey Mamoru baka!"  
'That sounded like... No, it couldn't be. I haven't heard name that for two weeks now. It couldn't be her....could it?' Mamoru raised his head. He quickly stood up. He could hardly believe his eyes, before him stood his Usako with a bright smile upon her face. Before he knew, she had thrown herself into his arms.   
  
"Oh Usa, how I missed you!" He pulled her into a tight embrace. Regaining his mind, he pulled back a bit. "Usa chan, do you....do you remember?"  
  
Usagi smiled brightly at him. "Everything." He picked her up, and spun her around. He gently set her down, and looked into her crystal blue eyes.  
"Usagi chan, Usako, I love so very much!"  
"Really Mamo chan? You love me?"  
"With all my heart."  
"I love you too Mamo chan!"   
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
So what did you guys think? A bit more serious than Golden Couple, I know. Like? Hate? Have any comments? 


End file.
